


An Angel of Mercy

by VladiMasters



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Creepypasta, Fever, Gen, Kinda, Murder, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladiMasters/pseuds/VladiMasters
Summary: When all I knew was pain, I was sent an angel of Mercy.





	An Angel of Mercy

Fever and pain is all I've ever known. 

It's so hot. Everything burns. It's cooking me from the inside out. 

It hurts everywhere. The slightest twitch makes me sob. This is no way to live.

Movement catches my attention. Someone's here? That's unusual. I'm always alone now. No one wants to visit. They don't know how to act, and I don't want to see their pity.

But this is someone I don't know. They stare with large unblinking eyes, a smile carved into their face. 

I try to smile back. It hurts, but it earns me a larger grin from the stranger. The smile gaping almost from ear to ear. 

The moonlight glints off a flash of steel in his hand, and I relax for the first time in years.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." 

He smiles even wider, and I can see the teeth from the furthest back of his mouth. They're so white.

"Shhhh" he tells me as he comes closer, stepping into the moonlight fully. He reaches for me slowly. I'd never seen skin so white.

He strokes my head so softly I hardly feel it. My eyes flutter closed.

A whisper in my ear is the last thing I ever hear.

"Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came outta nowhere. Whatcha think?


End file.
